


KISS ME

by mengfuliang



Category: SKAM(Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengfuliang/pseuds/mengfuliang
Summary: 潦草收尾。别认真。





	1. Chapter 1

"肉是带血的最好吃，情欲越下等越快乐，性爱可以肮脏，但爱情不能，爱情是最干净的东西，容不进沙子。"

even是个porn actor。  
他做top，也做bottom。  
但大多时候even做top，得益于他的身高和与身高相匹配的阴茎。  
even的阴茎粗长，呈暗红色，匍匐在毛发中，像只兽，沉睡时也不容小觑。勃起时青筋遒劲，足有婴儿手臂般粗，还微微上翘，他的技术也好，足以让和他做的bottom爽到口涎眼泪混了满脸，像条发情的蛇一样腿缠得死紧，淫荡地喘息浪叫。  
even瘦，但有力量。他操人操得狠，床上富有掌控力，一双大手骨节分明，修长粗糙，把人的腰掐得呈现出色情的紫红指印，用力时手臂青筋暴起，腰力堪比年轻的骏马，只把人撞得魂飞天外，脸埋到床垫里爽到哭都哭不出声。  
even知晓自己的优势，也不吝于在镜头前展现。一双湛蓝的眼染上欲望的黑，沉沉地望过来时让人口水也不敢咽。嘴唇是饱满的红，艳得滚烫，漫不经心地用舌尖舔过时变得湿润，隐晦而色气。他会是最完美的春梦情人，撩动起每个人心底欲望沼泽的泥泞，再毫不留情地抽身而去，留你潮湿空虚不得抚慰，偏偏甘之如饴。  
这是even的工作，他也乐于享受。

even一向来得早，他喜欢在演戏的场所看剧本。一是这样代入感强，二是porn的剧本也不复杂。  
这次的场所是在导演的一栋别墅里。  
even只知大家都管导演叫Valtersen先生。Valtersen先生背景挺神秘，不过有钱有势。even也不太关心，反正他会给even钱就行了。  
even匆匆扫了一眼别墅的装饰，在心里感叹到底是有钱人，然后就直奔二楼的房间。  
那里的摄影器材已经摆好，不过even看到有人比他来得早还是惊讶了一下。  
那是个带着耳机的金发男孩，背对着even在跟着音乐摇头晃脑，耳后头发打着俏皮的卷，柔软得让even想伸手摸一摸。  
even想了想，没去打扰男孩，自己找了个位置坐下翻看剧本。  
背德关系。  
强势的养父和温顺的养子。  
呵，有钱人的趣味。  
even合上剧本，饶有兴味地打量着男孩的背影。这应该就是他的小养子了。  
男孩的姿势很有意思，上半身随着音乐摇来晃去，下半身却并拢着腿，像个乖学生似的坐得老老实实。  
even没由来地想男孩应该有一双绿眼睛，澄澈得像翡翠湖的湖水，又柔顺又乖巧。操到深处会不会哭呢？肯定会吧？看起来就像是个娇生惯养的小贵族。男孩的金发会被打湿，哭哭啼啼地推着even，可又因为快感太强烈而没有力气，手臂只能软绵绵地搭着even的肩膀。even会把他的腿掰得更开，他哭着求饶却只能承受……  
停。  
even难以相信自己因为一个背影就硬了。他看过的裸体也不少，如今却像个思春的青少年一样意淫着一个他妈的脸都没看到的男孩。  
even等了一会儿，让老二冷静下来。

还是没有人来。  
even索性去拍拍男孩的肩膀，装作不经意地摸了下男孩的卷发。他可不是会委屈自己的人。  
男孩摘了耳机转过身，看到even时微微睁大了眼睛––果然是松石绿的眼睛。男孩露出困惑的表情。  
"Da……Daddy?"  
even又硬了。妈的这男孩怎么这么快入戏？  
"呃，你要现在开始吗？那我去开一下摄像机。"  
even在大学时修的是导演专业。不过没学两年就因为他的躁郁症频繁发作而辍学了。他来纽约后就和父母断了联系，不想让他们看到他现在的样子。不想让他们丢脸了。不想让他们从警察局把赤身裸体的他领回家了。好不了了。躁郁症像是腐骨的蛆虫一样缠着他。他像是掉进了一个黑色的粘稠漩涡。他丢了廉耻心。他放弃挣扎了。  
even摆弄着机器。有时摄像师拍的不好或是合作的人着急就会让even拍。  
到底是有过导演梦的，even之前没想过自己会成为在摄像机前卖弄身体的人，也没想过自己再摸摄像机是拍porn。  
男孩不知是紧张还是先天的结巴，"I……I……I……wa……want……my……my……daddy……where……is……my……daddy……"等even设备都弄好了，他才把话说完。  
男孩太结巴了，说的话又慢又含糊，even都没怎么听清。  
"什么？"  
"Wh…where……"  
眼看男孩磕磕巴巴地又要重复一遍，even有些不耐烦地打断了他。  
"算了。我们开始吧。"

当even把男孩按在床上，开始给他脱衣服的时候，男孩的表情可以称得上惊恐了。  
他开始剧烈地挣扎，眉毛死死地拧在一起，喉咙里发出啊啊的低吼声。  
"Shh––shh––"  
虽然剧本里是半强迫的做法，但男孩也太入戏了。even都觉得自己像个强奸犯。他挣扎得很厉害，even只得把他的手按在床头，膝盖压着他的大腿，贴着他耳朵小声安抚他。  
但是没有用，男孩发现四肢动弹不得的时候就开始哭了，他疯狂地摇头。  
"No！stop！"  
剧本里养父是不顾养子的挣扎，给他的小养子开了苞，小养子最后得了趣，清纯羔羊变为淫荡母狗，摇着屁股和他养父干了个爽。  
但even到底可怜眼泪汪汪的男孩，想着大不了把这段剪掉，就换了个姿势，把男孩抱在怀里，像抚摸一只刚断奶的小猫崽一样抚摸男孩的背脊，不住地柔柔亲吻男孩的脸。从额头亲到鼻梁再到脸颊最后是嘴唇，按这样的顺序一直亲到男孩安静下来，甚至是享受般地发出咕噜噜的声音。  
可不是只小猫崽嘛。大眼睛小嘴巴，皮肤白声音也可爱。even哭笑不得地想。  
"那我继续了？"even说着，把男孩衣服脱掉，只留一条白色四角短裤。男孩没再挣扎，只是有点瑟缩着身子，一脸困惑纠结的表情，时不时抬起眼睛看even一眼。  
even只觉得心要化了。他从未见过这样的男孩。他觉得男孩该是被温养在别墅里的小少爷，而不是拍摄色情片的廉价演员。  
even沾满润滑剂的食指只探入了一个指节，男孩眼睛里就又冒出了泪花，弓起身子要挣扎。  
even停了手，重新吮吻男孩的眼睑，柔声安抚:"不要害怕。不会疼，我会让你很舒服的。"  
even从未做过如此漫长细腻的前戏。他时刻关注着男孩的反应，男孩稍有不适他就停下，然后亲吻他的脸，一手抚摸他的背脊。他也从未给过一个人那样多的亲吻。因为porn里亲吻并不那么重要，单刀直入的粗暴性爱才是重点。  
男孩紧致得如同处子，反应也生涩得可爱。在even碰到他的敏感点时，他发出的呻吟像淋了枫糖浆的吐司一样甜蜜。  
直到even抽出四根湿淋淋的手指，男孩的肠壁还像贪吃的小嘴一样吮吸着挽留。  
even把男孩摆成一个跪趴的姿势，男孩的脸埋在枕头里，他费力地扭过头看even，绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的。  
even的阴茎抵着穴口，滚烫的小穴已经迫不及待地吞入前端龟头，他掰开男孩的屁股，像掰开熟透了的水蜜桃，好让自己更好进入。  
even的嗓音低哑。  
"我要进去了。"

even还是太大了，尽管做了足够的扩张，才吞入不到三分之二，男孩就开始颤抖，他的腰往下塌，哭喊着想要往前爬。  
这时候even就没那么温柔了。男孩的肠壁好像湿热的丝绒，还一缩一缩地吮吸着，让他舒服得喘气。  
even揽过男孩的腰，又用力地往前一顶，阴茎全根没入。他把男孩的手臂拧到身后扣住，让男孩只有肩膀一个着力点，连往前爬都做不到。男孩仰着头喘息，金发被汗水打湿粘在脸上，他像只濒死的鹿一样哭吟。他结巴得更厉害了。  
"D……Da……Daddy……I……want……my……daddy……"  
"Daddy is here.baby……"  
even边说着边俯身亲吻男孩汗湿的后颈，这让他的阴茎进得更深了，他抚摸着男孩的小腹，仿佛能感受到自己阴茎的戳刺，这让他有种完完全全占有男孩的感觉。  
"No……no……I……can't……Please……"男孩带着哭腔求饶。  
"Yes，you can."even握住男孩的阴茎上下滑动。不知何时男孩射了一次，even刚好就着精液撸动，发出咕唧咕唧的水声。  
even抽出阴茎到只剩龟头在穴口，又用力顶入，上翘的阴茎碾过男孩的敏感点，再加上even富有技巧的撸动，男孩已沉溺在性欲的迷幻中。  
even有些着迷地看着被他撑成圆形的穴口，因为不断地进出摩擦已经变成玫瑰碾透的烂红，淋上足够润滑剂的小穴又湿又亮。  
"你是如此地容纳我，宝贝。"  
看够了小穴被他操干的景致，even把男孩翻了过来，从正面上他。  
男孩像是被使用过度的娃娃，眼睛哭得红肿，长睫毛像海里的水草纠缠，他满脸欲色，像探出水面的美人鱼一样张着嘴喘息。  
"Look at you.So fucking beautiful."even喃喃地说着，把手指伸进男孩的嘴里搅动。  
男孩费力地睁开雾蒙蒙的眼睛，唔唔地叫着，唾液顺着合不拢的嘴角滑下，打湿了下巴。  
even抽出沾满男孩口水的手指，顺着男孩的喉结抚摸下去，一直摸到男孩挺立的粉红乳头。  
几乎在湿漉漉的手指碰到乳首的一瞬间，男孩的后穴就猛地收缩了一下。  
even挑了挑眉，像发现新大陆一样的露出坏笑。  
"Kid，你的乳头很敏感呢。"  
说着，他手上用了点劲拧了一下乳首。男孩像砧板上的鱼一样弓起身弹了一下。  
"No……"  
"No?真的吗，kid?好孩子可不能说谎哦。"  
even饶有兴味地笑，俯身在男孩挺立的乳尖上舔了一下，另一只手的指甲在男孩的乳孔上刮过。果不其然，男孩颤抖着挺起胸膛追逐快感，在even撤回时睁开眼无声地哀求。  
"Say please，baby.说请，Daddy就好好疼爱你的小乳头怎么样?嗯?"  
男孩像是没搞懂他意思似的拧着眉。even提醒似的在男孩深处撞了一下。  
"Say please，baby."  
"Please……"男孩怯怯地说。有些犹疑。  
"Good boy."even满意地笑了，把男孩捞起来，埋首在他胸前，一边操着他，一边吸他的乳头。  
男孩高潮时后穴收缩得厉害，even咬着牙抽插了几下，也射了。  
even帮男孩穿好衣服，看了下表，奇怪的是到现在都还没有工作人员来。不过他来不及多想，因为男孩黏黏糊糊地凑过来，拉起他的手臂想要钻到他怀里。  
"hey，结束了。出戏了啊。"even说着，却舍不得推开男孩。  
不是没有过搭戏的演员结束后还缠着他，even一向都是冷漠地拒绝。但不知怎地，他看着男孩那双大大的绿眼睛，怎么也拒绝不了他的靠近。  
他们简直不像在拍黄片，倒像是一对相爱的恋人在做爱。  
even心想。  
"Wha……what's……your……name?"男孩结结巴巴地问。  
"even.你呢？"  
男孩似乎不太满意他的回答。"Full……name……"  
"你为什么要问这个?"even反问道。  
"Full……name……"男孩甚至有点急躁地攥紧even的卫衣绳子。  
"OKOK，怕了你了。Bech Næsheim，Even Bech Næsheim。"  
男孩露出了满意的笑容。  
"Isak Valtersen。”  
说自己的名字倒是不结巴。  
等等。  
Valtersen?  
在even反应过来时，他已经被狠狠扯到一边，一声暴喝响起。  
"你对我儿子做了什么？！"

显而易见。  
even衣衫不整，isak嘴唇红肿，明眼人都知道发生了什么。再加上还有摄像机在那呢。  
Terje Valtersen看even的眼神像在看垃圾堆边的死狗。  
要不是isak扑到even身上，even相信Valtersen先生已经开枪把他崩了。  
他对Valtersen先生有枪倒是不太意外。他有钱有权，什么弄不到？  
不过他怎么也想不到这个男孩是Valtersen先生的儿子。哪个父亲会让他儿子去演黄片啊?  
一个女人扑通跪在Valtersen先生脚边:"先生对不起，小少爷坚持要来找您，我只得让他来了。"  
哦，他不是来演黄片的。  
"那你不会看着他吗？"Terje毫不怜惜地踢了那个女人一脚。  
"Daddy！"isak很生气地喊了一声，"不，不要，打，梅姨！我、我，我要，来的。"  
"issy乖，这里Daddy会处理，你先回家好不好？"  
"不……我，我喜欢，喜欢even，喜欢，梅姨，不要，打，打他们，我明天，明天要，找，even，玩！"  
"好，Daddy答应你，明天可以找even玩，你现在先和梅姨回家，好不好？"  
isak盯着他父亲看了好久，才勉为其难地点点头。

等isak离开后，Terje冷冷地看着even:"你怎么在这？"  
"您说九点在这儿演的。"even垂着头，毕恭毕敬地说。  
"不是改成了下午三点?"  
"对不起，没有人通知我。"  
Terje盯着他，像是在判断他话的真假。确实没人通知even，也通知不到，他的手机坏了，暂时还没钱去修。  
"今天的事，我可以当做没有发生。我希望也不要再发生。你明白了吗？"Terje缓缓地说。  
"明白。"  
"我会给你两万美金。明天isak会去你的住处，他会和你呆一个星期。"Terje顿了顿，"你应该也发现了，isak的智力有点问题，说话结巴，因为他小时候生过一场大病。你要好好照顾他，一个星期后我会再给你两万美金。"  
Valtersen先生的语气不容拒绝，even也拒绝不了。他需要钱。  
"好的，先生。"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 潦草收尾。  
> 别认真。

even是一瘸一拐地回家的。  
他全身像被大象碾过，尤其是性器和后穴。  
Valtersen先生嘴上说不计较even上了isak的事，实际上下午even的剧本就换成了性虐游戏。  
even饰演的是masochist。  
跟他对戏的sadism"一不小心"就用尖头皮鞋把even的阴茎碾破了皮，塞在even后穴的又粗又长还带着恐怖的凸起螺纹的按摩棒几乎要把even撕裂了。  
even起码得缓上一个星期。  
Valtersen先生到底还是不信任even，生怕他对isak又做出什么不轨的事，索性让even一次性做，不，被做了个够。  
没让他彻底下身不遂就不错了。even略带乐观地想，把自己丢到床上。  
"嘶……"  
还是有点痛。不过也不是没爽到。

even被闹钟吵醒了。他半睁着眼看时间，才六点。  
什么鬼？  
even翻身下床，烦躁地抓抓头发，赤脚去开门。  
“谁？”  
“Hi，even！”  
门外的男孩露出有点羞涩的笑容。  
哇哦。  
感觉像是某位英国小王子来拜访贫民窟哦。  
even不甚清醒地眯着眼靠在门边打量着isak。isak穿着一身酒红色西装，还打了领结，金色卷发蓬松而柔软。他微微抿着嘴，碧绿眼眸有些忐忑地瞅着even。  
“你一个人来的？”  
“保镖送，送我和，梅姨，来，来的。我，我让，梅姨，回家，了。”  
even走到窗前看了眼，发现楼下停了几辆黑色轿车。显然保镖蹲守在楼下呢。  
Even嗤笑一声，也不甚在意。  
他打了个哈欠，回头发现isak还呆呆地站在玄关口。  
“进来吧小王子。”  
“哦。”  
Isak往前迈了几步，算是“进来”了。  
Even哭笑不得。他把胡乱丢在沙发上的衣服卷起来放到一边。  
“你随便坐，我先去洗漱一下。”  
等even从卫生间出来时，发现isak双腿并拢，两只手老老实实地放在膝盖上，背挺得笔直地坐在沙发边缘。  
像个乖巧的好学生。  
“你父亲说你会在这住上一个星期，放轻松点isak，你想干什么都行。吃早饭了吗？”  
Even只是出于礼貌问了下，没想到isak当真摇了摇头，“没有。”  
“唔，那么吃炒蛋和意面可以吗？”  
Even没想到isak会这么早来，他的冰箱空空，也不知富家少爷平日吃些什么。  
“可以。”  
Isak点点头。看他的表情，even怀疑他根本都不知道炒蛋和意面是什么。  
“Ok，你要看电视的话遥控器在那边的柜子上。”  
Even说着便进了厨房。

Even听到一阵乒呤乓啷的声音。  
还好他的蛋快炒好了，他关了火，解下围裙就跑了出去。  
“怎…….么了？”  
眼前的一幕让even眼神一暗。  
Isak一脸惶恐茫然地坐在一地情趣用品中间。  
“我，我看，这个箱子，快要，掉下来，想，想把它放好，不知道，怎么，就，就翻倒了……”  
各种型号的按摩棒，五花八门的跳蛋，还有各种性虐用具撒了一地，甚至有个雪白的情趣猫尾掉到了isak的身上。  
大多数是Even拍porn时的道具，让他可以提前练习，而且拍完片一般就送给even了。Even也就随便找了给箱子装着，没想到被isak给翻出来了。至于为什么会放在客厅这么显眼的地方，even一个人住，平时也没有什么人来拜访，也就无所谓了。  
Isak看even半天没说话，只是盯着他，就更加慌张了，他也不敢乱动，怕又弄坏什么“贵重物品”。  
“对，对不起，请，请原谅我，弄坏了，我会，会赔的，不要，生我的气……..”  
他的眼眶都有点红，看起来可怜兮兮的。  
让人……好想欺负啊。  
Even摸了摸下巴，走近isak，拿起那个连着按摩棒的猫尾把玩着。  
他不可以碰isak，那别的东西呢？  
恶劣因子在even的血液中叫嚣着。  
保镖都在楼下，这里只有他和isak。  
多么单纯，漂亮的小贵族。  
娇生惯养，什么也不懂。  
这么乖，还这么喜欢我。  
Even太熟悉isak看他的眼神了。  
虽然他并不明白isak为什么会对一个只和他上了一次床的人有着这样深的依赖的信任。  
因为他的好皮囊和好技术？  
even用另一只手缓慢地抚摸isak的脸颊安抚他。男孩立刻偏着头摩挲even的手掌，眼神中满是孺慕，有些欢喜的样子。  
如此渴求我的触碰。  
Even的头脑被一个想法充斥着。  
他的情欲汹涌，精神亢奋得不正常。  
会有什么后果呢？什么都不会有。  
这一切完美无缺。  
Even舔舔嘴角，露出邪气的笑容。  
“小猫咪，做错了事，就要有惩罚。“  
我可以豢养一只只属于我的小性奴。

Even慢条斯理地把意面送入口中。  
Isak笔直地跪坐在沙发上，双手还是搭在沙发背上。他的上半身看上去十分正常，只是卸掉了领结，下半身却是光溜溜的，内裤褪了一半，露出小半个白皙的臀部，一只雪白的长长的猫尾从密缝中钻出来，还在左右摇摆晃动。西装外套似乎长了一点，盖住了他的腿根。酒红色衬着他的肤色更白，带着情欲的薄红。Isak其实已经跪不直了，他的身体微微颤抖着，连同头上戴着的猫耳也抖动着。  
最后像是实在委屈极了，isak才敢微微偏头用红红的眼睛瞥even一眼。  
Even这才放下刀叉，端着isak的那一份意面和炒蛋走到沙发边。  
Even把早饭放到茶几上，把isak捞进怀里，让isak坐在他的腿上，这个姿势似乎使猫尾上连接的按摩棒进入得更深了，让isak发出了一声带着喘息的哭吟。  
Isak揽住even的脖子，像讨好似的从even的额头亲到鼻子再到脸颊最后是嘴唇，再小小声地说：“原谅，我，了吗？“  
“原谅你了。吃吧。”even摸摸猫耳朵说。  
Isak这才端起意面吃起来。  
只是吃到一半，isak就把意面放下了，脸红红地恳求道：“可以，把，尾，尾巴拿出来吗？我，难受…….”  
“难受吗？”even漫不经心地揉捏着滑腻腿根，然后捏着尾巴抽插了几下，男孩立刻就瘫软了身子，靠着even的胸膛喘息。  
“真的？”even握住了isak的前端跟着尾巴抽插的节奏撸动着。  
男孩化成了一滩水，他的喘息越来越急促，但even却在男孩快要释放的时候恶意地松了手，然后拿领带把isak的手绑在了身后。  
Isak迷茫地瞪大雾蒙蒙的眼睛，徒劳地向前顶跨，让性器在even的大腿上磨蹭，试图上略带粗糙的布料给自己带来快感，但却怎么也到达不了高潮。  
“为……”为什么停下？  
“下去。”  
Even却不理睬他，像是突然丧失兴趣似的倦怠地耷拉着眼皮，冷冷地说。  
男孩手足无措，他不知道自己做错了什么。他笨拙地爬下沙发，因为手被束缚，难以保持平衡，在他快跌倒在地时even拉了他一把，让他不至于摔得太狠，但他也还是顺势跪在了地上。  
Isak以为他们又重归于好了，欣喜地抬起眼，却发现even还是不看他，只是敞着腿，解开裤扣，懒懒地把手伸进内裤中撸动。  
Isak看着even黑色内裤越来越明显的隆起和濡湿，不自觉地咽了下口水。他自己的阴茎却难以得到抚慰地翘着。  
“喜欢？那就舔。”  
Even像是注意到isak咽口水的动作，停下了撸动，微微俯身，沾了体液的手在isak脸上划过，漫不经心地滑过isak的嘴唇，却在isak张嘴想要舔舐他的手指时收了回去。  
舔什么？  
Isak下意识想要追随even的手指，直到他的视线触到那个藏在黑色内裤下的巨物。  
他略带困惑地拧了拧眉，想听even进一步的指示，但even只是拿着纸巾擦手。  
Isak试探性地靠近even的性器，先是隔着布料舔了一下，随后用牙咬着内裤边沿，缓缓地把布料褪去。在even阴茎弹出来打在isak唇边时even呻吟了一声，这让isak觉得他做对了，于是他更卖力地顺着even阴茎的囊袋舔到了龟头，像舔腥苦味的糖。  
“含进去，小婊子。”  
Even声音低哑。  
“张嘴，舌头下压，可别咬到我。”  
Isak很听话地照做了，但even实在太大了，他甚至觉得自己的嘴角有些撕裂，但他才吞了不到三分之一。  
在还剩三分之一时isak难以承受地发出了呕咽的声音，他呛出了眼泪，他想要后退。  
但even毫不留情地操着他的嘴，像操着一个性爱玩具。  
Even扣着isak的脑袋不让他后退，他说着一些isak听不懂的但显然是带有侮辱性的词汇，因为isak听到过父亲这样辱骂不合他意的奴隶。  
当even抽出性器将精液射到isak脸上的时候，isak的喉咙和嘴角都火辣辣地疼。  
Even摸了把isak不知何时射了而萎靡下去的性器。  
嗤笑：“这样也能高潮？真是淫荡啊。“  
Isak好想反驳，但他说不出话来。眼泪和精液口水混了满脸，仿佛真的欢愉。  
但isak心里是有点难过的。

在接下来的一周，even把曾用在自己身上的情趣工具和调教手段通通用在了isak身上，这仿佛让even和isak有了诡异的连接，让even忘记两人的身份差异，他使用这个男孩，仿佛他拥有了这个男孩。  
Valtersen先生并没有如期来接isak，甚至楼底下的保镖都撤走了。  
Even猜测Valtersen家应该是出现了什么紧急情况，Valtersen先生甚至没给even一点消息。  
父亲的未如约而至让小贵族有些惊慌，他生怕even将他赶出去，更加战战兢兢，也更加乖顺听话。  
Even更加肆无忌惮了。  
他的性欲和控制欲前所未有地高涨。  
他只允许他的小性奴穿一件他的白T恤。  
他不需要任何甜言蜜语或甜腻诱哄，男孩任由他摆布，even随时随地都可以撩起男孩单薄的T恤，操进他的湿润天堂。

但那天还是来了。  
Even刚抱着isak进入难得的睡眠，Valtersen先生就带着保镖破门而入。  
当他看到只穿着白T恤，满身情爱痕迹的isak时，他的怒气几乎凝为实质的刀把even千刀万剐了。  
Even却诡异地平静，他满不在乎地直视Valtersen眼睛，在被满屋保镖的枪指着时还能淡定地将isak刚来时的一身装扮递给梅姨，让她帮isak穿好。  
“父亲，even怎样，我，怎样。他，受伤，我，也受伤，他死，我，也，也死。”  
Isak进房间换衣服时对他父亲说。  
Isak很快就装扮整齐出来了。  
他走向even，对想要拦他的Valtersen先生摇摇头。他走得很慢，也很坚定。  
“Can，can you, kiss, me?”  
Isak仰头静静地看了even一会儿，轻轻地问。  
even突然害怕了。  
被枪指着时他没害怕，对上isak眼神时他突然就害怕了。  
因为还是那样认真的干净的孺慕眼神。  
但好像有什么熄灭了。  
Even突然动弹不得。  
Isak凑近even，踮起脚，落下羽毛一样轻柔的吻，从额头到鼻梁到脸颊最后到嘴唇。  
像他们第一次做爱even安抚isak所做的那样。  
Isak用力地拥抱了even，他把下巴搁在even的肩上，偏过头在even耳边说:”我爱你，even，我们，第一次,见面，我就，爱上了你。但我，不再，喜欢你了。“  
Isak说得很慢很慢，就显得没有那么结巴了。他松开even，转身头也不回地走了。  
Even呆呆地站着。  
这个漂亮男孩看起来又笨又乖顺，好像什么也不懂，他任由even支配，任由even予索予取，在床上放荡得像不知羞耻。  
但到底是谁没把爱和欲分清？  
过去这两周的场景在even眼前浮现。  
第一周他像对待一个性爱娃娃一样折腾isak，第二周他像只发情的野兽一样操干isak。  
他被情欲冲昏了头脑。把那些肮脏的卑劣的想法付诸行动。  
他想起了isak的眼泪。  
这个男孩总是在哭。  
在他的手被even用手铐锁在床头，嘴用口塞球被迫撑开时哭。  
在他四肢被even用红绸绑在椅子上，连前端都被绑紧不能释放时哭。  
在他因承受不住even的攻势从床边掉下地，颤巍巍想要往前爬被even一把抓住脚踝拖回来，就着冰凉的地板操他时哭。  
····……  
Even那时是怎么做的呢？  
他毫不怜惜地嗤笑男孩娇气，细皮嫩肉不禁操。  
他想起了isak的哀求。  
像被困在荆棘丛中的幼鹿，嘶哑地痛苦地悲鸣。他甚至有点喘不上气，手臂软软地搭在even肩上，因多次射精而有些痉挛的大腿被even手掌扣着，小腿随着撞击像风中的纤细的柳一样垂在even身侧晃荡。isak摇着头低低地拒绝，“求你了……不要了……别……”  
在阳光下even可以清晰地看到Isak的额头沁出细汗，眉心蹙着，睫毛濡湿纠缠，嘴唇肿胀甚至被撕咬得有些流血，身上满是青青紫紫的吻痕和咬痕，性器萎靡地垂着，腿间是干涸的精斑和没有清理的精液。  
躺在桌上的isak脆弱得像个苍白透明的虫茧，还来不及展翅成为蝴蝶就被困住了。  
短短两周Isak就瘦了。  
Even看着isak的背影，他穿的是两周前的那件西装，那时是合身的，可是现在有些空荡，isak的肩胛骨看不太清晰，就像他的翅膀被折断了一样。  
Even亲手折断的。  
这两周他们根本没好好吃饭，好好休息。Even被突如其来的狂热支配，根本不知疲倦和饥饿。  
他想说你不该喜欢我的，你不喜欢我是对的。因为我是沼泽，只会让你陷入无止境的黑暗。你应该离我远远的，我们不是一个世界的人。  
可他也想说对不起，我不该那么对待你。我们可以永远亲吻。你是我的月亮。我爱你，我喜欢你，你要爱我，你也要喜欢我。再给我一次机会。  
但even还来不及说了。  
铺天盖地的疲倦淹没了他。


End file.
